You Could Have Trusted Me
by 23Diya
Summary: IT IS NOT ALWAYS THAT FRIENDSHIP GROWS WITH TIME...AND WHAT IT DEPENDS ON IS "TRUST"...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi friends...this time I'm back sooner than I expected myself… :)

The plot belongs to RIYA and I'm just giving words to her idea…

Well, it was actually supposed to be an OS, but it seems I can never write one…everytime I try to write an OS, it ends up to become a long story…this is the 4th trial for an OS and again I failed to constrict it to one chapter…sorry guys, you'll have to read a little more from me… ;)

Here goes the first part…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

* * *

"Ye kise le aye…bewakoof…kaha tha Abhijeet ko uthana hai…aur tum ise…(pointing to the man lying unconscious over the ground…) ab iska kya karu mai…"

A scared voice arose, " Sorry bhai…galti se ho gaya…apun to waisa-ich kiya jaisa apun ko Guru ne kaha tha…per pata nahi gadi me uss bade Inspector ki jagah YEH mamu kaise aa gaya…"

" Abey…! Galti khud kerta hai aur mera naam leta hai…tune theek se deka hi nahi hoga gadi me kaun hai…" exclaimed Guru…

"Kya bolta hai guru tum…apun pakka dekha tha, gadi me wo bada inspector hi tha…"

"Aur yaha aate aate wo Daya ban gaya…hai na…" a sarcastic voice completed his sentence…to Guru in frustrated tone, "Maine kaha tha, iss Pakya ko mat le apne plan me…koi kaam sahi nahi kerta hai ye…tu mana nahi meri baat…abb ker seva iss pehelwan ki…"

Guru tried but could not control his laugh in between this serious discussion too…he somehow controlled himself and said, "Arre yaar Rony, kyu bacche pe itna charh raha hai…(Rony tried to say something but Guru stopped him by placing a hand over his shoulder and added…) tere ko wo inspector chahiye na…kya naam tha…umm…haan, Abhijeet…mai layega usse tere paas…(Rony looked at him…) arre dekhta kya hai…mai bola na, bas…fikar not…

Rony: Tu phir isko bolega…(pointing to Pakya in chewing tone…) aur ye sare game ki watt laga dega…

Guru: Chinta mat ker…iss baar wo (looking towards Pakya, said in funny tone…) iska BADA INSPECTOR khud ayega humare paas…

Pakya (amazed): Kya! Sach…

Rony (not interested): Haan, uska toh dimag phir gaya hai na jo khud chal ke ayega ki bhai Guru, aapne bulaya aur hum chale aye…abb maaro mujhe…

Guru (winked with): Dekh lena agar aisa na hua toh…

Rony still didn't believe him and left from there…

 **CID Bureau…**

Abhijeet was working on his computer but his eyes were moving frequently from the computer screen to his mobile phone kept on the table…but not finding any calls or messeges from his friend, he was getting angry, but at the same time, he was worried for him…

He waited for another five minutes but now he was getting extremely impatient, so just picked the mobile up and called him again…

 _The subscriber is currently switched off…please try…_

Abhijeet (angrily): Damn it…(He cut the call without listening the voice completely…)

He little pressed his forehead to ease his tension, then looked up and found that he had gained the attention of a few eyes…sighing, he stood up and started moving out when Freddy's voice stopped him…

Freddy (in concern): Sir aap theek hai na…? Tab se kuch pareshan lag rahe hai?

Abhijeet: Haan Freddy mai theek hu…aur pareshan nahi bas ek case ko lekar thora…(but he stopped in middle as his cell started ringing in his hand…)

He looked at the caller and was relieved…He hurriedly picked up the call before it got cut…

Abhijeet: Yaar Daya tum…

Voice: Ji…mai Daya nahi hu…

Abhijeet didn't get what was happening…his cell showed that Daya was calling and now he hears some unknown person talking from his mobile…his mind ran fast enough to create images of all possible happenings that might have lead to this before he spoke his next sentence…some of them were not good to think of, though...they made him afraid, internally…

Abhijeet (tensed but firm voice): Kaun hai aap…? Daya kaha hai? Aur uska mobile apke paas kaise…?

He heard the person replying and at the same time, he heard the ACP's cabin door opening…he looked at that direction and found him coming out towards him…he had probably read the tension from his face…seeing ACP sir coming, all others too stood up and came nearer…

ACP sir asked Abhijeet by eyes what had happened and he just mouthed 'Daya' to let him understand that the matter was related to Daya…ACP sighed and waited for him to end the call…

Abhijeet (still on call): Iss waqt exactly aap kaha pe hai? (waited for reply and then said…)Theek hai…aap wahi rukiye, hum abhi pahuchte hai…(and he cut the call…)

ACP: Kya hua Abhijeet…? Koi pareshani?

Abhijeet (worried): Pareshani toh hai sir…Daya gayab hai…

ACP: Kyaa…! Kaise…?

All others were tensed as well but they kept quiet as the two seniors spoke…

Abhijeet: Sir, mai aapko sab raaste me batata hu…abhi aap chaliye sir…

ACP: Theek hai…Freddy, Vivek… hum dono ja rahe hai…tum dono tab tak kaam sambhal lena…

Freddy: Sir…Daya sir theek to hai na…

Abhijeet: Don't worry Freddy…use kuch nahi hoga…

The two left the bureau and went towards the place from where the call came…

 **In the car…**

As Abhijeet was driving, ACP sir asked him…

ACP: Abb batao Abhijeet…kya hua? Aur tumne ishaare se baki sabko laane se mana kyu ker diya…

Abhijeet: Sir hum dono minister Pradhan ke murder per kaam ker rahe the aur isi beech Daya gayab hua…ho sakta hai ki Daya ka gayab hona usi case se related ho…aur agar aisa hai to pura case team ke samne aa jayega…

ACP: Hmm…ye sahi kiya tumne Abhijeet…ye case bahut nazuk hai…sabko pata nahi chalna chahiye iske baare me…(after a pause…) per ye Daya gayab hua kaise?

Abhijeet: Sir abhi mujhe jo call aya tha wo Daya ke mobile se aya tha…koi ladka hai jise ye mobile petrol pump ke paas pada hau mila to usne utha liya aur waha ke security guard ko de diya…aur usi se usne mujhe call kiya…(his voice faded as he completed the sentence…)

ACP looked at him and found him in deep thoughts…

ACP: Kya baat hai Abhijeet…kya soch rahe ho…?

Abhijeet: Sir, Daya ke mobile se unhone call kiya kaise…uske mobile me to password laga hua hai…

Both were confused…but they gave a break to their thoughts as they had reached the petrol pump from where the caller had called…

The car stopped at a corner at the petrol pump and both came out of it…they searched for the guard and found him standing at some distance…they walked towards him and patted him from the back…he turned and asked…

Guard: Haan saab, kya chahiye?

ACP: Mobile…

Guard (confused): Mera saab?

Abhijeet (made it clear): Hum CID se hai…tumhi ne call kiya tha…

Guard (suspicious): Aap CID se hai…!?

Abhijeet sighed and took out his badge and showed him…when the guard looked satisfied, he asked again…

Abhijeet: Abb bolo…mobile kaha hai wo?

Guard: Mere cabin me hai saab…ayiye mai deta hu apko…(he led them to a small guard's cabin and handed the mobile to ACP sir…)

ACP pressed the unlock button but it demanded password…he simply passed it over to Abhijeet with a teasing, "Lo bhai tumhara kaam…" that bought a momentary smile on his face…he put the password and check the mobile…

Abhijeet: Sir, akhri call mujhe hi kiya tha, jo isne (pointing to guard…) kiya tha aur usse pehle uske khabri ko call kiya tha per usse to mere samne hi baat hui thi…

ACP: Hmm…(to guard…) acha wo ladka kaha gaya jise ye mobile mila tha? Rukne ke liye kaha than a use bhi…

Guard: Sir wo to ruka tha per uska chacha aya aur use thappar maar ke apne sath le gaya…per sir, mujhe pata hai usse wo mobile kaha mila tha…

Abhijeet: Kaha?

Guard: Wo…uss jagah pe…(he said pointing to a place…)

ACP: Acha theek hai…zaroorat pade to phir se ayenge…(they moved back to the bureau…on the way, their conversation went on…)

 **In the car…**

ACP: Abhijeet, tumne jab mujhe subah call kiya tha tab tumne kaha tha ki tum dono sath hi aa rahe ho…phir achanak wo baad me kyu aane laga…?

Abhijeet: Sir actually hum dono raat ko mere ghar par hi ruk gaye the case discuss kerne ke liye…mai aur Daya do directions me kaam ker rahe the taaki kaam jaldi ho aur deadline se pehle hum khooni ko pakad sake…hume kafi saboot mile the per unhe assemble kerna tha…kafi hadd tak to hum ye ker chuke par phir bhi kuch links missing the...

 _Daya and Abhijeet were looking at the laptop screen keenly…_

 _Daya: Boss, abhi bhi kuch chize missing hai…inke bina hum khooni tak nahi pahuch payenge…_

 _Abhijeet(thinking): Hmm…(then added casually standing from the sofa…)chalo, kal dekhte hai…abhi to humare paas iske siway aur kuch hai bhi nahi…kal bureau jaane se pehle ek baar apne khabri se baat ker lena…mai bhi ek baar apne khabri se baat ker leta hu…kal subah tak kuch na kuch to pata chal hi jana chahiye…_

 _Daya: Mai bhi abhi Ranjan ko call ker deta hu…_

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya: Ranjan…! (trying to remember…)ye wahi hai na…tumhara purana khabri…_

 _Daya: Haan yaar…wahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet (moving towards kitchen with the empty mugs…): Ye kaha se aa gaya…chala gaya tha na Mumbai se…_

 _Daya: Haan…abhi kuch din pehle hi wapas aaya hai…keh raha tha ki naukri chali gayi waha toh yaha wapas aana pada…jab tak yaha koi kaam nahi milta tab tak mere sath kaam kerna chahta tha…maine bhi haan ker di…banda tha to kaam ka…_

 _Abhijeet came back and sat relaxly over sofa: Haan…kafi cases me madad ki thi pehle bhi…_

 _Daya: Hmm…_

 _Both called to their respective informers and then went to sleep after wishing good night to each other…_

 ** _Next Morning…_**

 ** _Abhijeet's House…_**

 _Duo sat on the dining table still discussing the case…Abhijeet was checking something on the laptop alongside having his breakfast…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya maine wo information check ker li hai jo mujhe mere sources se mili thi…raaste me ek baari tum bhi check ker lena jo info tumhe tumhare sources se mili thi…_

 _Daya: Ok…! Mai dekhta hu…(smilingly…)boss, driving tumhe kerni paregi…_

 _Abhijeet: Adhe raaste ki baat hai…phir tumhi sambhalna apni car…(Daya laughed…)_

 _After completing their breakfast; they took the needful and went out…_

 ** _In the car…_**

 _Daya was checking the details when the car stopped…Daya closed the laptop and went out as he had to meet one of his informer…Abhijeet waited inside the car only while fidgeting with his mobile…_

 _After around 15 minutes, Daya returned and Abhijeet signalled him towards the Driver's seat…_

 _Daya was driving while Abhijeet was busy with the case details that they had arranged the night before…Suddenly Abhijeet exclaimed…_

 _Abhijeet: Oh no…!_

 _Daya looked at his frustrated face and asked: Kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar isme Trisha (minister's daughter…) ki nany ka statement to hai hi nahi…ye kaise choot gaya…_

 _Daya (confused): Nahi hai…! Ye to itna important tha iss case me…mujhe yaad hai maine baki records ke sath hi rakha tha apne locker me…_

 _Abhijeet: Shayad wahi reh gaya hoga galti se…(Daya nodded, tensed if it gets misplaced…)chinta mat karo mai dekhta hu jaake…tab tak tum Ranjan se mil lo…_

 _Daya: Theek hai…Par record milte hi ek baar mujhe call ker dena please…_

 _Abhijeet: Haan mai ker dunga…tum bhi koi bhi khabar milte hi mujhe call kerna…_

 _Daya: Ok…! Ranjan se milne ke baad call kerta hu…mujhe bhi jyada time nahi lagega, yaha paas me hi bulaya hai…_

 _Abhijeet : OK…! (opened the car's door)bye…_

 _Daya: Bye…_

 _Abhijeet got out of the car and closed it…then tilted to look inside and said consolingly: Don't worry, mai dekhta hu…(he smiled to Daya and Daya too replied with a smile and moved on…Abhijeet waited for a cab and he too went off after getting one…)_

Abhijeet: Sir, usne kaha tha call karega par uska call nahi aya…aur abb ayi to ye khabar…

ACP: Chalo, bureau chalke dekhte hai…

 **CID Bureau…**

Freddy was checking Daya's mobile and he found something…

Freddy: Sir…(Abhijeet and ACP came to him…) sir ye dekhiye…battery ke neeche ye chip chupa ke rakhi thi…

ACP: Daya ne to nahi rakhi…Vivek, laga ke dekho zara…

Vivek connected it to the computer and found a single file there; a video clip…ACP asked him to play it…

As the video started, everybody was shocked…It showed Daya lying in a haphazard manner on the floor, unconscious…his hands were tied on his back and he had several bruises on his face and arms…a masked man entered from somewhere and dragged Daya out of the room and with this the video ended…

Everyone was still in shock when Abhijeet ordered…

Abhijeet: Vivek, background check karo…dekho kuch milta hai kya iss clip se…

He too was concerned about his friend's well being and tension was clearly written on his face…but the first thing he had to do was to find him out and take him out safe and sound…and for this, he had to be strong, keeping aside all his emotions…

Vivek paused at a certain frame and enlarged it…he checked it minutely…

Vivek: Sir, iss video me se kuch bhi nahi mila…peeche siway deewaro ke kuch bhi clear nahi hai…ek choti si window thi…uspe zoom kerke dekha toh use blur kiya hua tha taaki bahar ka kuch bhi na dikhe…

ACP: Bahut chalaak hai yeh...video ko mute ker diya aur background bhi blur ker diya taaki hum uss tak pahuch na sake…

Abhijeet: Per sir, hume kisi tarah se to use dhundna hi parega na…(ACP nodded thinking over something…)

ACP: Abhijeet wo recording mili jo bureau me reh gayi thi…?

Abhijeet: Haan sir wo thi mil gayi…Daya ke locker me hi thi…

ACP: Aur baki sari details kiske paas hai?

Abhijeet: Humne divide ker ke rakhe hue hai alag alag jagah…

ACP: Phir akele use kidnap ker ke to koi information nahi milegi…(thinking something…) kahi uska maqsad kuch aur to nahi…shayad iss case se related kuch ho hi na…

Freddy: Sir…kaun sa case?

ACP: Ek case hai Freddy jo ye dono handle ker rahe the sath me…

No other question rose on that, as they understood that it must be confidential…

They were thinking of some way to reach Daya when the bureau's phone rang...Vivek picked it up…

Vivek: Hello…CID bureau…

Caller: Hello Namaste to hum tumhare Abhijeet sir se hi karenge…(Vivek understood it is not a simple call, so turned the speaker on…) zara baat to karwao unse…

Abhijeet (stiff voice): Bolo kya baat kerni hai mujhse…

Caller: Namaskaar Abhijeet sahab…

Abhijeet: Kaam ki baat bolo…

Caller: Aise thori sabke samne bolenge hum…pehle zara speaker to off kariye…

Abhijeet looked at ACP who nodded, so he put the speaker off and picked the receiver…

Abhijeet: Abb bolo…

Understanding that the guy didn't have a good motive, ACP signalled Vivek to tap and trace the call…

Caller: Bolta hu…pehle ACP sahab ko kaho ki call trace kerna band kare…

Abhijeet was shocked by this but he managed his stiff voice…

Abhijeet (in anger): Tumhe kuch bolna hai to bolo warna mere paas tumhari faltu bakwas ke liye waqt nahi hai…

Caller: Nahi kerni baat…theek hai, mat karo…phir agar tumhare dost ka naam shaheedo ki list me aa gaya to mujhe mat bolna…

This was yet another shock for him…he understood that the criminal might have managed to fit a camera due to which he had an eye over their moves…plus he had the advantage of having Daya as his hostage but he too could not show himself defeated in front of the caller…

Abhijeet (in anger): Kaha hai Daya…?

All others heard it and looked at each other…

Caller: Mere paas…(in anger now…) aur agar use sahi salamat dekhna chahte ho to meri baatein tumhe manni hongi…sabse pehle to Vivek ko bolo ki call na tap kare na hi number ko trace kare…

Abhijeet sighs to control his anger and then ordered: Vivek…call tracing se hatao…(Vivek looked at ACP but Abhijeet said louder ignoring ACP's looks…) foran…

Vivek: Yes sir…(he did as said…)

Abhijeet: Abb asli baat bolo…Daya ko kyu kidnap kiya? Kya chahiye tumhe…?

Caller: Tum…

* * *

 **A/N:** Read it? Then friends, tell me kaisa laga…? Jaldi jaldi review karo so that I can post the next chapter as that will definitely not come without your reviews… ;)

Take care everyone…

DIYA… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sweetpari: Aha…! U r also here…I thought u r on mission badla… ;) thanks a lot dear…

Bhumi98: Thanks a lot dear… :)

Shipam56: Eto raag kano bhai…? Aami kichu korini eibaar…btw, thanks for ur darshan… ;)

DuoLove.M: Thanks for reviewing… :)

Kirti: Haan, har waqt khud hi kidnap hote rehte hai to maine socha mai kyu peeche rahu isiliye is baar maine hi kidnap kerwa diya… ;) Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing… :)

GD: New business style senior…hehe… ;) Hmmm…I had thought something for that lock wala scene but later forgot to add it…abb that u reminded me, I'll add it at the end but that would be a one liner or something…no details…about guard's knowledge of his being chacha ji of that boy, I thought it was obvious that one would introduce himself before taking someone…matlab, if he beats a boy in front of a guards, then he should ask na ki ise kyu maar rahe ho n who r u, and all…that's why I didn't add it in the story to avoid making it too long to read, readers get bored that way na…but I think I created a confusion…junior sorry… :(

Yes, that's right…I showed that before they completed their investigation, they got the call from the kidnappers…so they work on that plain as their first priority is finding Daya sir…and they got a way out for that…baki details, hmm…poochte hai kidnappers se… ;)

U r already in the limelight and so is kiddo…I mean Riya… ;) only I'm still undergoing the tests to get a kaam chalau position as an author…hahaha…I just hope, Another friend ki tarah koi tragedy na ho jaye…I'm writing this kidnapping stuff for the first time na… :)

Push23: Thanks for reviewing dear… :)

Naina Mallik: Hmm…will get to ur point…keep reading and reviewing…thanks dear… :)

Abhi Daya fan: Thanks a lot for the tareef and the review… :)

DA95: thanks for the review dear… :)

Guest: Thanks for reviewing dear… :)

Dreamfanatic: Oye hoye…itni jaldi…kya baat hai…I'm impressed… ;) Don't go on the title and the summary…its nothing like your reason of getting this idea…that very case has nothing to do with it…goon style, ah…that I learnt from bade bhai na…he is very good in all these u know…arre kiddo ka ik lauta sawal remains unanswered…wait, read and find out yourselves…hahaha…oh thank god u got that misleading of goons…I was not sure if I had made it that clear… :) hahaha…yea I always find that 'OMG CID is there, run…!' thing very awkward…so added that… :) Beta that's the guard n not Riya na…isiliye he didn't say that…that soon yaar…u know ur BOSS well enough...even my 'soon' appears after 2-3 days…hahaha…and an good bye dhamki for u…agle chapter me bhi dikhayi de jaana…warna muft ki reading ka maza mai lene nahi dungi, u know that…

Angelbetu: Thanks a lot dear :)

Nusrat: Welcome for the first time in my story's review section dear…hahaha… ;) After ages!Really…? It was the shortest period between two stories from my side…but good to know u like my stories that much… :) what…don't say that…Daya sir is not fat…he's just hmmm bit healthier than required…that's it…Ah, bade bhai is always superb…arre, itne sare sawal…they'll be answered in the story…you'll have to wait and keep reading… :) thanks for the review dear… :)

Artanish: Thanks for the review dear… :)

LoveAbhi: Thanks for reviewing dear… :)

Rai: Arre baap re…gussa…haha…thanks for the review dear… :)

Krittika: Turn the waiting mode off…the chapter is here… :)

Rukmani: Hmmm…let's see what happens…Thanks for the review dear… :)

Guest: Thanks for the review dear… :)

Mistic Morning: Thanks for the review dear… :)

Priya: Thanks for the review dear… :)

After ages I'm replying to all individually…thanks to the college authority who decided to postpond the reopening date…haha…

Now coming to the next chapter…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

* * *

Abhijeet: Abb asli baat bolo…Daya ko kyu kidnap kiya? Kya chahiye tumhe…?

Caller: Tum…

Abhijeet: Kya…!

Caller (calmly): Hmm…tum chahiye ho mujhe…Daya to bechara bekaar hi phas gaya…

Abhijeet: Tum mujhse milna chahte ho?

Caller: Milna nahi…maarna chahta hu tumhe…(Abhijeet looked at ACP and he asked Abhijeet about the ongoing conversation through eyes…Abhijeet couldn't reply, he just sighed and started the conversation again…)

Abhijeet (calmly): Kaha aana hai mujhe?

Caller (laughing): Mera dimag kharab hai jo mai tumhe abhi bata du…taaki tum araam se apne team ke sath ayo aur mujhe pakar lo…(serious…) theek dopeher 1 baje bureau se nikalna phir batata hu…aur ek baat…akele aana…bina mobile phone, bina gun aur sabse khaas baat…bina kisi tracking device ke…umeed hai ache se samajh gaye honge aap meri baat…

Abhijeet: Theek hai…

And the caller cut the call…

ACP asked as soon as Abhijeet placed the receiver back on its place…

ACP: Kya hua…kya keh raha tha wo…Daya uske paas hai na?

Abhijeet: Haan sir, usi ke paas hai…aur usne…usne shayad yaha camera lagaya hai, tabhi use saari baatein pata hoti thi yaha ki…

ACP: Abhijeet wo to mujhe tabhi samajh aa gaya jab tumne Vivek ko mana kiya call trace kerne ke liye…tum ye batao ki usne tumse kya kaha…

Abhijeet (hesitant as he knew the reaction): Sir…wo…(he tried to find a better way of telling him but couldn't find one so sighed and said it straight as…) sir wo Daya ko nahi mujhe kidnap kerna chahtaa tha…wo…wo mujhe maarna chahta hai sir…

Freddy (shocked): Kya…? Apko maarna chahta hai…! To apne usse ye kyu kaha ki aap usse milne ja rahe hai…?

Abhijeet: Kyuki mai ja raha hu usse milne…(to ACP…) sir wo chahta hai ki mai waha uske paas jau…akele…

ACP (looking keenly at him): Toh?

Abhijeet (determined): To mai jaunga sir…warna wo log Daya ko maar denge…

ACP (in anger): Pagal mat bano Abhijeet…tumhe lagta hai ki tumhare jaane se wo log usse chhor denge…?

Abhijeet (in anger too): To kya karu sir…yaha bureau me baith ke uske jaan jane ka intezaar karu…?

ACP: Mai ye nahi keh raha hu…hum kisi bhi tarah se use bacha lenge per iske liye mai tumhari jaan bhi khatre me nahi daal sakta, samjhe tum…

Abhijeet: Nahi sir…wo log itne chalaak hai ki bureau tak me camera fit ker gaye aur humme se kisi ko bhanak tak nahi hui…Daya jaise officer ko kidnap ker liya…unke liye use maarna bhi koi badi baat nahi hogi…(ACP tried to interfere but he cut him…) sir Daya iss waqt iss halat me nahi hai ki unn logo ko akele defend ker sake…aapne khud dekha hai…(determined…)agar wo keh rahe hai ki wo mere jaane se Daya ko chhor denge to mai jaunga sir…

He walked off from there…

ACP called him from behind loudly: Abhijeet…(he didn't turn…he called several times, but Abhijeet looked determined…he entered the record room…ACP in anger hit the paper weight on the table and it fell on the floor…he in anger, entered his cabin and locked the door from inside…

The others understood nothing so went back to their respective works…it was useless to even try to talk to these two when they angry…so they didn't try and waited for a good opportunity…

After around 15 minutes, Abhijeet came out of the record room and headed straight to the ACP's cabin…others were amazed at such a short-lived anger of this senior of theirs…

After getting permission, he entered the cabin…

ACP: Kya hua…?

Abhijeet (forwarding the file): Yeh wahi file hai sir jo apne mangwayi thi…ispe apke sign chahiye…

ACP took the file from him and as soon as he saw the page, he smiled mentally…he got that his bright officer had hit the ball in such a way that though the match was still going on, but they had already won the match…

The first page of file was not a case brief but a plain paper on which Abhijeet had written a messege that read…

 _Sir, unke camera se bachne ke liye aur unhe shaq na ho isiliye maine ye drama kiya…(_ ACP smiled secretly reading it as he had had an idea of this from the over heated dialogues he was using… _)mujhe mobile company se pata chala ki mera mobile bhi tap ho raha hai to mai apko call kerke nahi bata saka…mai unke paas jab jaunga tab plastic tracking device apne sath rakhunga taaki wo check bhi kare to unhe mujhpe shaq na ho, aur aap log mujhe track kerke waha tak pahuch sakte hai…mere yaha se nikalne ke theek adhe ghante baad aap log nikalna, unme se agar koi nazar bhi rakh raha hoga to unhe pata nahi chalega ki aap log unka peecha ker rahe hai…_

ACP read this fast, turned a few pages of the file to show he was checking it and then acted of signing it…he handed it over to Abhijeet and there was a brief eye contact as Abhijeet took the file from him…ACP blinked his eyes and Abhijeet left the cabin with the file saying, "Thank you sir"…

ACP circulated the messege among the rest…and everyone acted well with the plan…

The clock striked 1…

Abhijeet who was again and again checking the time, got up from his desk and after locking his drawer having his gun and mobile, he moved to Freddy…

Abhijeet: Freddy, mai kaam se bahar ja raha hu…ACP sir puche to bata dena unhe…

Freddy (pretending to be afraid): Sir aap uss kidnaper ke paas ja rahe hai na…sir ek baar phir se soch lijiye sir, hum Daya sir ko bacha lenge sir…

Abhijeet (showing anger): Jitna kaha hai utna karo samjhe…(saying so, he left the bureau…)

Here Freddy went to ACP's cabin and informed him about that…ACP too acted well to show some fake anger on that step but then sat quietly on his desk…

He was showing to be working on his laptop but his mind was stuck somewhere else…though it was a plan, it was dangerous…that too when he knew that the criminal wanted to kill Abhijeet…they would catch them just half an hour after Abhijeet reach there but this short time now seemed never ending to him as his eyes again went on the digital clock on the laptop screen…just 5 minutes had passed…it meant 25 minutes more to go…

He sat with his back on the rest trying to read the document he had opened…but he just could not…he picked his mobile but then kept it back hardly as he found nobody he can talk to in absence of THE TWO…

Here on the other side, Abhijeet descended the stairs and looked here and there thinking, "Now what"…he didn't know how the criminal is going to contact him…he moved out of the main gate of bureau…he walked a little distance and stopped again to find any suspicious person but there were none…he started looking on the other side of the road when he felt something at his foot…he looked down and found a stick…he looked up, a old man was standing there wearing black glasses…he got that the man was blind and his stick hit him while he was trying to find his path…

The old man extended his hand towards Abhijeet and touched his arm to see who was there…and then started in low shaky tone…

Man: Maaf kerna beta, dikhayi nahi diya…

Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi...aapko kaha jana hai…

Man: Bas waha dusre paar jana hai…tum chhor doge beta toh badi meherbani hogi…

Abhijeet: Ayiye…(he helped the man on the next side of the road…)

Abhijeet again started searching for someone…

Man: Seedhe jao beta…wahi tumhara raasta hai…

Abhijeet turned to the man shocked as the voice was no more shaky but he could only see his back as the man had left…firm steps, his stick was now folded in his pocket…he removed the black glasses and folded them while turning back and this was when Abhijeet saw the eyes, face still covered with makeup…but Abhijeet recognised those eyes...it was an old player of disguises…a master…and this was why he was still out of reach of the police…as he thought to follow that man, he heard a voice…

Voice: Ruko…uska peecha kerne ki koshish mat kerna…

Abhijeet checked his shirt and found a small speaker sticked under the collar…he understood it was done by the disguised man when giving him support…he could not talk to the man, he just had to listen what he was saying…this somehow disgusted him to quietly listen to a criminal but he had to do it as his friend's life was at stake…

Voice: Mil gaya speaker…abb use phenkna mat…badi mushkil se tum tak pahuchaya hai…uss ladke ko paise bhi dene pade…(Abhijeet wanted to slap that man shut to stop him from speaking nonsense…but he had no choice but to listen him…) arre khade kyu ho…bol ke to gaya hai wo, aage chalo…

Abhijeet started walking…after covering a certain distance…

Voice: Aage ek taxi khadi hai…number hai MH 02 ** **** jaake usme baith jao…

Abhijeet did the same…he tried to look at the driver but his face was covered with handkerchief…

Abhijeet (thinking): Muh chupa liya hai…taxi wala to lagta nahi hai…taxi driver ka badge bhi nahi lagaya hai…kidnapers ka hi aadmi hoga…

The taxi stopped at a certain placed that looked deserted…he came out and the taxi went back to the city side…

Another car came and two men came out of it…they checked him for any weapons etc and also checked him with a handy metal detector but found all clear…Abhijeet smiled secretly as he had predicted this step of the goons and his plan worked here…they made him sit in the car, blindfolded and handcuffed him and drove away…Abhijeet got that they had taken a sharp left turn that meant they were going back to the city, considering the way the car was coming from…

The car stopped just after a drive of 5 minutes…

Abhijeet (thinking): Ye jagah city ke outskirts pe hi hogi…bahar se yaha aane me sirf 5 minute hi lage…tab se ghumaye ja rahe hai…acha hai, aur ghumao…team to seedhe adde pe hi pahuchegi…(then another thought hit him…) pata nahi Daya ko bhi yahi rakha hoga ya kahi aur…

The goons stopped and so did he…he heard someone's foot steps approaching them…one goon opened his blindfold…

The man who entered now said… "Arre aao aao…kaise hai aap…ache to nahi honge…apke azeez dost jo humare paas hai…"

Abhijeet glared him…the man took two steps back acting to be scared…

Man: Aise aankhe dikhaoge to darr jaunga na mai…uh ha…aise nahi kerte…dost ko nuksaan hoga…

Abhijeet (stiff tone): Daya kaha hai…?

Man: Hmm…dost ki chinta ho rahi hai…(to one of the goon who led Abhijeet there…) arre Pakya, zara Abhijeet sahab ko unke dost se to milwao…jao…

Pakya took Abhijeet with him…he led him through some corridors and finally to a small dark room…he switched on the only small bulb in the room…Abhijeet looked at Daya who was chained to the grill of the small window through a very small chain with a handcuff like end that held his wrist…it was impossible for him to move much…the goon chained him in a similar manner aside Daya and then left…

As soon as the door closed, Abhijeet jerked Daya a few times and he regained his consciousness…Daya soon opened his eyes completely and seeing Abhijeet there in a similar situation as his, he was utterly confused…

Daya (confused): Tum…yaha…?

Abhijeet: Hmm…(sarcastically) milne ka dil kiya tumse, chala aya…abb aaj kal janab milte hi aisi jagaho pe hai to mai kya karu…

Daya( irritated with the sarcasm): Abhijeet…sahi se bolo, tum kaise aye yaha…tum…(remembering something…) unki kuch baatein maine suni toh thi…(shocked…) ek minute…Abhijeet, don't tell me tum yaha khud se aye ho…(Abhijeet gave his sweet smile…) kya…sach me tum…Abhijeet you are just impossible…

Abhijeet: Hm…

Daya: Dimag kharab hai tumhara…

Abhijeet: Hm…

Daya (angry): Kya hm hm lagaya hua hai…tumhe pata hai ye log tumhe maarna chahte hai…

Abhijeet: Pata hai yaar…(Daya shocked, tried to say something but Abhijeet placed his free hand on his shoulder…) par tum chinta mat karo…maar bhi diya to bhagwan pareshaan ho ke mujhe wapas bhej hi denge…(he said naughtily with a laugh…)

Daya (not able to understand his friend, angrily): ABHIJEET…!

Abhijeet (calmly): Haan Daya…

Daya: Tum…(but he stopped as they heard the door open and both looked at the direction…)

A young person, totally off mood entered inside and as soon as he saw Abhijeet tied there, his face brightened…

Man: Abhijeet…!

Duo was confused seeing him so happy to see Abhijeet…

Guru: Dekha Rony, kaha tha na tujhe…tera kaam ho jayega…

Rony: Ye khud aya yaha…!

Guru: Bilkul…(Daya looked at Abhijeet angrily…) chal bhai Rony, mai chalta hu…mera kaam toh ho gaya…tum sambhalo inhe…(saying so, he left…)

Rony neared duo, now angrily looking at them…Abhijeet too glares him eye in eye…

Rony: Meri kismet dekho Inspector…sirf tumhe maarna chahta tha, abb tumhare chakkar me iss Daya ko bhi maarna parega…(Abhijeet had expected this but he had planned everything…he calculated that team will arrive in 10 minutes, to the maximum…till then, he had to play his game…)

Abhijeet (smiled and said casually): Maar lena…pehle ye to bata do ki mujhse itni mehnat karwayi kyu…? (Curious yet confused…)Maarna kyu chahte ho mujhe…? Aisi bhi kya dushmani hai mere se…?

Rony: Wo janna abb tumhare liye zaroori nahi…(in sad tone…) jab janne ki zaroorat thi tab to suna nahi…

Abhijeet was confused but dragged the conversation: Tum to senti ho gaye yaar…

Rony slapped him hard and said pointing finger to him: Chup raho tum…(Daya felt to hold the man by his neck but stayed quiet as got Abhijeet had some plans…and he knew nobody can execute that better than his friend…here Abhijeet smiled looking at Rony which raised his anger more…he took two three steps back and said…) hasi aa rahi hai na…has lo (taking his gun out)…abb tumse dosti kerne ki saza iss Daya ko milegi…(he said while pointing his gun on Daya after cocking it…)

Abhijeet was internally scared now but still tried to manage…he looked at the chain…too short…no, he could not move a bit from the wall…so he tried the other way to save themselves…the one he was good at…buying time…

Abhijeet: Ruko…(Rony looked at him for a moment…) tum mujhse badla lena chahte ho na… (he made a wild guess listening the things he was saying so far…Rony looked at him in anger…yes, he was right, confirmed…) toh mujhe maaro…Daya ko maar ke tumhara badla to pura nahi hoga…

Rony (with smirk): Tumhe kisne kaha mai tumhe chhor dunga…

* * *

 **A/N:** Trying this kidnapping thing for the first time, don't know how it is going to be…

I hope I'm handling the plot well…if not, please tell me…matlab acha ho toh bhi batana… ;)

So friends, having read the chapter, please review as well…only that will push me to post the next chapter…less reviews, no update…simple… :)

See u in the review section… ;)

Take care everyone…

Bye…

DIYA…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to all the lovely reviewers…this time I'll not be replying to all individually as net was too slow from 2 days and it is running in a trustworthy speed to post a chapter now, so without wasting much time in my talks, let me give you the update… :)

* * *

Special note for GD:

Senior, I have a warrant against you…I and Riya are searching for you…If you are reading this, kindly report to the PM section to the junior officers RIYA and DIYA… ;)

You will be strictly punished for running away from these two cute bacchas of yours and leaving them all alone on this big FF world… ;)

* * *

HAVE A HAPPY ERADING…

* * *

Abhijeet: Hmm…tum mere dost ko maarna chahte ho…(Daya looked at him trying to understand what he was upto this time…) aur waha jo tumhare dost tumhe maarne ka plan bana rahe hai…(smilingly…) sahi hai…mujhe to khud badla lene ki bhi zaroorat nahi…

Rony: Mere dost…haha…(he held Abhijeet by his neck, piercing his nails in his neck…)Abhijeet, mere dost tumhari tarah nahi hai samjhe…jo zaroorat aane pe yaad kare aur phir…(he pushed him down towards his left…Abhijeet couldn't balance due to the chains but Daya held his arm with his free hand…)

Daya (softly): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded telling that he was all right and then be back to Rony…

Abhijeet: Tumhe iss khushfehmi me rehna hai to raho…mai pure raaste unki baatein sunte aaya hu…wo…kya naam hai uska…haan Guru…hai na…

Rony: Tumhe kaise pata uska naam…(Guru had no criminal record till now…)

Abhijeet: Dekh lo, tumne to naam bhi nahi liya uska, par mujhe pata hai…

Rony: Kisi aur ne bola hoga…tumhe mai aaj se nahi jaanta…pata hai kahaniya banane me bahut ache ho tum…(Abhijeet couldn't help but smile…Rony's eyes again went on Daya…)

Abhijeet: Tumhe mazak lag raha hai…lagega bhi…(casually while looking away…) buzdilo ki waise bhi yahi pehchan hoti hai…(Rony looked at him…) sach se bhagna…

Rony (angrily): Abhijeet…(now pointing the gun towards him…) ek shabd aur bola to acha nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: Mai kya bolu…tum khud sabit ker rahe ho…

Rony (shouted): ABHIJEET…(he moved towards him and hit the gun on his face with force which resulted a cut near his eyebrows and lips that started bleeding…)

Daya: Rony…chhoro use tum...warna acha nahi hoga tumhare liye…

Rony turned to him and said angrily: Tum chup raho…(again turning to Abhijeet…) tumhare iss dost ke karan maine bahut saha hai…ise to mai maarunga hi…par aasan maut toh kabhi nahi dunga…(he fired on his shoulder but the bullet touched his flesh and entered the wall behind…the shirt instantly became red…)

A small ahhh escaped Abhijeet's mouth with this…Daya was not understanding anything…he called Abhijeet and tried to stop Rony but nobody listened to him…

Abhijeet (trying to ignore his pain): Maine…kaha tha na…(smilingly poining towards his wound…) buzdili ki nishaani…

This raised Rony's anger even more and he shot another bullet, this time on his left leg…Abhijeet screamed loudly in pain…

Daya (tensed): Abhijeet…yaar…

The bullet had hit him exactly on another bullet wound that he was still recovering from…Daya knew this and made him scared more…

Rony was looking mad now…he was continuously beating Abhijeet with the gun in his hand…duo being tied to chains, were unable to move and fight him…Daya tried to catch hold of Rony using his free arm but he hit him on his head with the gun and was pushed back…

Daya still tried to stop him, and now seeing the continuous interference, Rony opened Abhijeet's hands and dragged him to another side of the room where Daya could not reach in any way…Abhijeet seeing the opportunity, used his hands and gave a chop at the back of his knee which caused him to fall on the floor…before he could understand, Abhijeet rolled his body on the floor and held his neck from the back…his grip was not as tight as it normally would be due to the pain and continuous blood loss but it was enough for him to get Rony under the control…

Rony tried to release himself but finding it difficult called his men who entered the room within seconds and seeing it difficult to release Rony, one of them took out a small knife and hit it aimlessly on Abhijeet, which made a sharp cut on his arm…his grip shortly, became loose but he managed to hold him back firmly…the man now pierced the knife on his back with full force and twirsted it causing him to leave Rony of pain…Abhijeet fell on his back and pressed the wound…

Daya was feeling helpless…he tried to break the chains free but they were too strong to be broken…he continued his efforts when Rony after getting free from Abhijeet's grip stood up and in anger kicked hardly on his leg wound and Abhijeet again screamed painfully as his body too jerked a little…Daya looked at him but couldn't even call him as his voice stuck in his throat of fear, pain, tension and what not…

Just then, they all heard the sound of breaking of a door and a few foot steps…Duo knew the style…they knew that the team had arrived…Rony signalled his men to check the entrance…they went out and again only duo and Rony were left…Rony looked at Daya who smiled at him winningly…he then looked at Abhijeet who was in thorough pain but still that winning look, that smile was present on his face which told Rony that he was trapped…Abhijeet, who was near the wall, somehow dragged his body with the help of the wall and sat with his back against it…Rony came and sat on knees near Abhijeet and pressed his throat...

Rony (in chewing tone): Ye tumne sahi nahi kiya Abhijeet…

Abhijeet felt drained…he just gave a small smile which told 'You lost'…Rony pressed his throat harder which choked him but suddenly Rony left him as the door of that small room broke open and ACP entered inside…Rony moved behind, fear present all over his face…ACP looked at Abhijeet who was loosing his strength and then at Daya who was chained up and beaten but his full concentration was his friend who was lying on the floor…A second later, Freddy entered and was scared internally seeing the scenario…ACP signalled him to release Daya and he did so with a gun shot on the chain and then moved to hold Rony who was till now on ACP's gun point…

Daya immediately moved to Abhijeet and held his arm while calling him…

Daya (concerned): Abhijeet…(there was no response from his side as he was slowly loosing his consciousness…Daya held his face and patted lightly calling him again…) boss…tum…sun rahe ho…(Abhijeet tried to keep his eyes open and respond to the calls but he felt no energy left in his body…)

ACP too came near them after attending Vivek's call who told him about Guru being caught with two other men from the backyard of that place…

ACP took out his handkerchief and tied it on Abhijeet's leg on the bullet wound to stop the blood flow…He then stood and sat on the opposite side of Abhijeet and called him with care… "Abhijeet…!"

Abhijeet tried to turn his head to his side but the shoulder wound hurt and a low 'ahhh…' came out from his mouth…

ACP (pressing his shoulder wound): Abhijeet araam se…

Daya (teary tone): Yaar…kyu kerte ho boss tum aisa…

Abhijeet lifted his blood stained hand a little which Daya instantly held very tightly…Abhijeet looked at that grip and smiled a little but then lost his energy as he got unconscious…his body fell on ACP's side who held him caringly in his strong arms…Daya called him a few times and getting no response, he looked at ACP in fear...

Daya: Sir ye…

But he stopped as Freddy entered running…

Freddy: Sir, ambulance aa gayi hai…

Abhijeet was taken to the hospital…both he and Daya were treated…the doctor satisfied them about their health…

Rony and Guru, along with their men were arrested…

 **Next Day, Morning…**

 **In the Hospital…**

ACP along with Freddy and Vivek entered the hospital and after meeting the doctor, who satisfied them with positive health condition of both Daya and Abhijeet, moved to Abhijeet's room…

Daya was sitting on the stool near Abhijeet's bed and cutting an apple and Abhijeet was enjoing those pieces of freshly cut fruit…

As they saw the team entering and wished each other…Daya got up from the stool to give ACP space to sit and himself settled on Abhijeet's bed…ACP started the conversation…

ACP: Kya baat hai…Daya ka gussa thanda ho gaya? Itni jaldi…! Kamaal hai…

Daya (shyly): Sir abb aisa bhi kuch nahi…mujhe itna bhi gussa nahi aata…

ACP (murmured): Mazak bhi ker lete ho acha…

Daya looked at him in shock and Abhijeet, Vivek and Freddy started giggling…Embarrased, Daya looked down and started cutting the apple in his hand again with a low "Kya sir…" As soon as he cut a piece and kept it on the plate, Abhijeet took it and started eating…

Daya (in anger): Kya hai yaar…mai ye apne liye kaat raha hu…aur har baar tum le lete ho…

Abhijeet(acting serious): Daya…kate hue fruits nahi khane chahiye…dusra apple khao…(ACP and others smiled as enjoying that cute usual fight…)

Daya(angrier): Nahi khana chahiye to tum kyu kha rahe ho…

Abhijeet (trying to maintain his serious expression): Khud se jyada dusro ka khayal rakhna chahiye…(Daya opened his mouth to say something but ACP sir interfered…)

ACP: Acha tum log baadme lad lena…aur abhi ladna hai to hum log chalte hai…(he started getting up…)

Duo (simultanously): Arre nahi sir…

Abhijeet held his hand and pulled him down: Sir please…aap baithiye…

Daya: Haan sir, hum kaha lad rahe hai…

ACP (to Freddy, signalling towards duo): Dekha Freddy…(sarcastically…)ye dono kabhi ladte hi nahi hai…(Freddy and Vivek smilled…)

Duo kept mum to save them from further leg pulling…

ACP seeing both of them quiet, now left teasing and asked caringly: Aur batao, tabiyat kaisi hai abb tum dono ki…?

Abhijeet: Theek hai sir hum abb…(Daya too nodded…Abhijeet added now seriously…) sir unn kidnappers ka kya hua?

Daya: Haan sir, mujhe bhi samajh nahi aya ki ye sab kerne ke peeche unka maqsad kya tha…

ACP: Unn logo ko arrest ker liya gaya hai…Guru aur Rony ko chhor ker baki logo ko to police custody me rakha gaya hai kyuki unhe kuch khaas pata nahi hai…unhe toh jitna bola jata tha, utna wo kerte the…

Abhijeet: Aur sir, Rony aur Guru…

ACP(sighed): Rony ne suicide attempt kerne ki koshish ki thi…

Duo (shocked): KYA...!

ACP: Haan...Guru aur use alag rooms me rakha gaya tha statement recording ke liye…jis room me Rony ko rakha gaya tha waha ki ek khidki tooti hui thi…usme shayad kuch glass ke pieces reh gaye the jisse usne apni major vien ko cut kerne ki koshish ki, per bach gaya…abhi hospital me hai…

Daya: Aur Guru…usne kya bataya…

ACP: Usse sirf itna pata hai ki kisi purani dushmani ke kaaran Rony Abhijeet se badla lena chahta tha…reason use nahi pata…

Abhijeet: Doctors kya kehte hai…Rony kab tak theek ho jayega…?

ACP: Rony abhi theek hai…bas weak hai isiliye hum use interrogate nahi ker sakte…doctor keh rahe the do teen din me hum usse apne sath le ja sakte hai…

Duo nodded and after sometime, the team went back…Daya was discharged that day only but it remained only a formality as he was still spending most of his day in the hospital to be with Abhijeet…

After three days, Abhijeet too got discharged from there with a bunch of instructions to him, Daya and ACP, who came there to take him back…

That very day, Rony was also discharged…his statement was to be taken on the next day…Abhijeet applied all his tricks and confirmed his presence in the bureau at that time…

 **Next day…**

 **CID Bureau…**

Rony was sitting there with red eyes…nobody knew if that was because of anger, pain, regret or what…

All, except Abhijeet and Daya were present there as ACP had strictly prohibited his entry in the bureau till late in the morning when other formalities like official medical fitness checkup of the culprit were going on…

Abhijeet entered, still walking with the help of Daya as his leg wound did not heal completely…hearing the door opening sound, everyone moved their heads up to see them and Rony turned back as his back was towards the door…

As soon as he saw Abhijeet coming, anger started covering his face…Abhijeet looked at him, still trying to remember if had met him before…then he looked at the team who were too happy to see him there…he smiled to them and walked towards them…Daya helped him sit on a chair that Vivek had dragged near the table…Rony was sitting on the opposite side of the same table, still looking at him with hate…Abhijeet noticed that clearly but ignored…

ACP: Sahi time pe aa gaye tum dono…

Rony(anger): Haan…phir se meri barbaadi ke maze lene…

Abhijeet was now irritated with these comments from him…

Abhijeet (angry): Saaf saaf bolo jo bhi bolna hai…kya dushmani kya hai mujhse tumhari haan…

Rony: Dushman nahi dost the tum mere…(everyone was shocked…Rony added in low dreamy tone) sabse ache dost…

Abhijeet (confused): Mai…tumhara dost…!

Rony: Haan…college se lekar jab tumne police force join kiya…har jagah maine tumhara sath diya...maine tumhari maa ko na manaya hota tumhe police join kerne dene ke liye toh aaj tum CID officer bhi nahi ban paate…

Abhijeet: Bol kya rahe ho tum haan…? Mai tumhe jaanta tak nahi hu…

Rony (angrily looking at him): Yahi…yahi baat Abhijeet tumne tab bhi kahi thi jab mujhe tumhari sabse jyada zaroorat thi… 'tum mere dost nahi ho', 'mai tumhe jaanta nahi hu'…kitna bola maine tumhe par tum ne meri baat tak nahi suni…aur tumhari wajah se meri puri family khatam ho gayi…

Abhijeet was not understanding anything…he looked at Daya and then at ACP…though something had struck every mind present there except Rony's but still ACP framed the question…

ACP: Jo bhi bolna chahte ho saaf saaf bolo…idhar udhar ghumao mat baat ko…shuru se bolo jo bhi hai…

Rony sighed deeply…and then started, still pain, hate and anger present in his eyes: Theek hai, mai hi batata hu…ye Abhijeet to kabhi manega nahi…Mera naam Ronit hai…Rony naam to (looking at Abhijeet…) iska diya hua hai…(Abhijeet looked at him…) college me hum dono dost bane phir sabse ache dost…kyuki hum dono hi bahut bright students the aur har practical, field work, projects, assignments, sab kuch sath me hi kerte the…toh sath rehte rehte dosti bhi ho gayi…college ke baad hum dono ne hi police force me aane ke liye exam diya tha aur dono ne hi clear bhi kiya per mujhe ek dusri company me bahut acha offer mil gaya aur maine wohi join ker liya…Abhijeet police me hi aana chahta tha per aunty nahi maani, maine manaya unhe…(in wet tone…)jab bhi koi baat hoti to Rony yaad aata…koi problem hoti toh Rony yaad aata…per jab mujhe zaroorat thi ek dost ki toh mujhe toh mera dost 'Abhi' mila hi nahi…

Daya (turned a little soft now as he found truth in his eyes): Kya problem thi…?

Rony wiped the tear that fell from his eyes and said: Mai jis MNC me kaam kerta tha, uska ek branch Mumbai me bhi khulne wala tha…maine Canada se yaha aane shift hone ke liye apply kiya aur Indian hone ki wajah se mera transfer ho bhi gaya easily…yahi baat batane ke liye maine apne ghar pe call kiya…jab call receive hua to maine apne dad ki karahne(moaning)ki awaaz suni…phir peeche se do teen aadmiyo ke chillane ki awaaz ayi…(crying silently as he started reliving those moments…)mom ki bhi rone ki awaaz aa rahi thi…mujhe jitna sunayi diya usse mujhe pata chal gaya ki ghar me koi ghus gaya tha aur mere mom dad museebat me the…achanak call kat gaya…maine kayi baar call kerne ki koshish ki par kisi ne nahi uthaya…maine ghabra ke (pointing Abhijeet with shivering…)isse call kiya...ye tab CID me tha ye mujhe pata tha aur India me sirf yahi tha jo meri madad ker sakta tha…baki koi bhi jaan pehchaan wala Mumbai me nahi rehta tha jo uss waqt meri madad ker sake…isne pehle call uthaya hi nahi…phir baar baar call kerne pe jab uthaya toh mera naam sunte hi kaha ki (teasingly looking at Abhijeet…) ye kisi Ronit ya Rony ko nahi hi jaanta…maine kitni koshish ki isse bolne ki per isne ek baat nahi suni meri aur phone kaat diya…(team clearly understood the reason behind that denial…Abhijeet's eyes too were sad but he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes…Rony added now sobbing…) mai agle din hi ghar pahucha par…mom dad…wo…unki sirf dead bodies hi…(he broke down completely…Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain as he felt himself the reason for his parents' death…)

Daya looked at Abhijeet and silently placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed lightly to get him back to present and to support him…Abhijeet opened his eyes and sighed deeply but didn't look back at Daya as he knew he would brake down before his friend…

ACP (softly): Kab ki baat hai Rony ye…?

Rony (try to stabilize himself and say): 1st July 1997…

Complete silence fell for a fow moments… it was the time when Abhijeet was still in the trauma of that happening and was not under the control of anyone…he was living separately, not with his mother but ACP had managed to keep his phone with him for emergency…and then, Abhijeet must have shown the same anger to Rony when he had tried to remind him of himself…

Abhijeet moved his face to the other side of team to hide those tears that betrayed him and started forming in his eyes…Daya still did not move his hand from his shoulder and stood there as a continuous support…ACP sighed deeply and said then…

ACP (in low tone after looking at Abhijeet): Rony…jo bhi hua bura zaroor hua par isme Abhijeet ki galti nahi thi…

Rony (teasingly): Kyuki yeh aapka officer hai isiliye…?

ACP: Nahi…balki isiliye ki (stopped and sighed before continueing as…) usse kareeb teen mahine pehle hi Abhijeet ka ek accident hua tha jisme wo apni pichli zindagi bhool chuka tha…

Rony (looked at ACP shocked): KYA…! (ACP just nodded…)

Rony looked at Abhijeet, still shocked with the revealing; Abhijeet was looking at the table still in the try to hide his pain from others…

Rony looked at ACP and asked hesitantly: K…kab…?

ACP: Jab tumne call kiya usse kareeb teen mahine pehle…(Rony bit his lower lip and looked at Abhijeet…)

Rony: Abhijeet…I'm sorry…mai…mujhe sachme iss baare me..kuch bhi nahi…(Abhijeet looked at him)…mujhe pata hota toh…I'm sorry yaar…mai…

Abhijeet suddenly fell more silent…the fact of his forgotten past was not new to him…he has accepted the truth and moved ahead long ago…but the pain of knowing that he was unable to save someone's life was unbearable…though it was not his fault but still, it does hurt…he was feeling guilty of doing something he had not done intentionally…

Daya felt Abhijeet move uncomfortably on the chair…he looked down and understood that he was not comfortable with Rony talking to him like that…so freely…like close friends…using terms like 'yaar'…hearing all these things from a stranger, especially if they claiming to be related closely in his past life was something always bothered him…and who could know this better than Daya…so Daya deliberately tried to change the direction of the discussion knowing his friend's mind would be shuffled for sometime to the case with this…

Daya: Yahi reason tha ki tumne Abhijeet ko maarne ka plan banaya…

Rony(now feeling guilty): Haan…par agar mujhe ye sab pata hota toh mai sapne me bhi kabhi aisa kerne ki nahi soch sakta tha…

Daya: Dekho jo hua ya jo tumne abb kiya use koi badal nahi sakta…chaahe jo bhi wajah rahi ho, par crime toh tumne kiya hai…aur iski saza bhi tumhe milegi…

Rony(low tone): Hmm…mai samajhta hu…(he looked again at Abhijeet who was now looking in pain and was holding his upper arm tightly to ease the pain at shoulder and back…) aur saza toh mujhe milni hi chahiye…(Abhijeet feeling the stare, looked up and found Rony was indeed looking at his hand which was pressing his arm…he left his arm instantly…Rony looked at him and smiled sadly…) jo Abhi ne…(Abhijeet looked at him with unknown expression, Rony changed immediately…) I mean Abhijeet ne kiya wo jaan ke nahi kiya per maine toh ye jaante hue bhi ki yeh mera dost hai, ise maarne ki koshish ki…(looked at Daya…) mujhe har saza manzoor hai sir…

After a short silence, Daya now came back to the point…

Daya: Tumne ye sab plan kaise kiya?

Rony: Mai Guru se by chance hi mila tha ek din ek pub me…wo humare hi college me parhta tha…tab se hi ulte kaamo me sabse aage tha…har tarah ke bure logo se jaan pehchaan thi aur har galat kaam me unka sath deta tha…hum to bolte bhi nahi the kabhi usse…par jaanta use har koi tha…asli naam toh mujhe uska aaj tak nahi pata chala…usne mujhe dekh ke pehchaan liya kyuki college me humesha meri rank achi hi aati thi…baato baato me use maine bata diya ki mai Abhijeet ko marna chahta hu…halaki mai kabhi iss hadd tak nahi soch sakta tha par uss din mere mom dad ki death annivesary thi aur gusse me maine aisa bol diya…usse toh humesha se hi isse problem rahi hai toh wo turant meri madad ko tayar ho gaya…maine baad me mana kiya per wo mujhe dheere dheere Abhijeet ke khilaaf bolta raha aur akhirkaar mai uski baato me aa gaya…

Phir uske kuch aadmiyo ko humne ek jagah ikattha kiya…sirf unko jinka abb tak koi criminal record na bana ho…Guru ka bhi aisa koi record nahi tha…

ACP: Taaki tum logo pe shak na ho kisi pe asaani se…

Rony: Haan…phir unhi me se ek ko (Pakya) Guru ne kaha tha ki Abhijeet ke ghar par nazar rakhe aur subah peecha kare aur behosh kerke use usi ke car me aadhe raaste tak le jaye aur phir waha se apni car me…par (smiling now lightly remembering that) wo Pakya Abhijeet ki jagah Daya sir ko utha laya…phir Guru ne saara kaam apne pe le liya aur mujhe kuch nahi pata usne ye sab kaise kiya…

Abhijeet said now still not looking at anyone, as his eyes were teary: Guru ne disguise me apne admi ko bheja jisne meri shirt pe speaker laga diya…phir mujhe taxi aur phir car me uss adde tak le kar gaye…aur le jaaker Rony ke…matlab Rony ko bula liya waha…

Rony (low sad tone): Uss ke baad toh aap logo ko pata hi hai (very low tone…) jo bhi maine kiya…

Abhijeet (still in low voice but with firmness): Daya ke mobile me wo chip kab daali…? Aur unlock kaise kiya…usme toh password laga hua tha…

ACP: Mujhe inn sab ke baare me kuch nahi pata…Daya sir ke woha pahuchne ke baad jo bhi hua wo sab guru ka kiya hua tha…

ACP: Mai batata hu Abhijeet…Guru ne apne statement me bataya tha ki Daya ka mobile uske sath hi tha jab usse waha le gaye…(he looked at Rony for confirmation and he nodded…) aur wahi wo chip usme daali thi usne…phir apne ek aadmi ko bheja tha guard ke paas wo mobile lekar jo ki usne pehle hi unlock ker diya tha…uske liye password wagerah break kerna koi badi baat toh hai nahi…aur isse pehle ki hum apne tarah se investigate kerke uss tak pahuchte, usne tumhe call ker ke bula liya…(to Rony…)par camera kaise lagwaya tumne…Guru keh raha tha ye kaam tum ne kiya tha…

Rony: Haan…ye maine Ranjan ke through karwaya…

Daya: Kaun Ranjan?

Rony: Aapka khabri…

Daya (shocked): Kya…! Wo bhi tum logo se mila hua tha?

Rony: Haan…mai do saal pehle India shift hua…jaha kaam kerta thaw aha Ranjan bhi kaam kerta tha…junior staff tha isiliye baat nahi hoti thi…ek din mai CID Mumbai ke baare me koi article parh raha tha newspaper me tabhi wo mere cabin me aya aur usne mujhe bataya ki wo bhi Daya sir ke sath kaam kerta tha bahut pehle…baad me jab humne ye plan banaya toh mujhe laga ki wo humare kaam aa sakta hai kyuki wo bahut ache se jaanta tha CID ke kaam kerne ke tareeke ko aur ye bhi ki bureau ke andar kaise aana hai…pehle toh wo maana nahi par jyada paise dekh ke wo bhi maan gaya…usne yaha aa ke dobara Daya sir ke liye kaam kerna shuru ker diya aur hume pata chal gaya inke kuch movements ke baare me kyuki Daya sir aur Abhijeet ek hi case pe kaam ker rahe the…ye bhi ussi se pata chala mujhe…ek din koi news dene ke bahaane maine use bureau bhej diya aur mini-camera fit kerwa diya yaha…

Daya: Kafi lambi aura chi planning kit hi tumne par shayad itne saalo ke baad bhi Abhijeet ke dimaag ko nahi jaan paye…

Rony(smiling sadly): Jaanta hu sir…humesha se mera ek hi competitor raha tha college me…(looking at Daya…)Abhijeet…(Abhijeet looked at him but Rony was no more meeting his gaze woth him…)

ACP: Tum apni galti khud maante ho na…(Rony nodded in guilt…ACP pointed to Freddy...) inke sath jao abhi…baaki toh court ka faisla hoga…Freddy, le jao Rony ko…

Rony started moving with Freddy towards the door…

Abhijeet suddenly stood up and tried to move saying "mujhe zara kaam…" but his body was still not prepared for sudden movements and he misbalanced due to a sharp pain in his leg and undeliberately a painful 'aahhh' came out…Daya immediately held him firmly saying "Abhijeet sambhal ke"…Rony hearing Abhijeet's painful voice had turned to them and now he saw Daya helping Abhijeet to sit on the chair comfortably…Abhijeet was cluching Daya's arm tightly looking in much pain as he made him sit…Rony smiled sadly as he heard some distant voices of two young boys…

 _'Kya yaar…aa na jaldi'_

 _'Tu bhi na Rony…'_

 _'Yaar sambhal ke…'_

He closed his eyes for a moment and moved ahead, wiping the tear that slipped down his cheeks…

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it ends… :)

Please review after reading friends…

Take care friends…

Bye…

DIYA…


End file.
